Verführung
by Angus the Cat
Summary: Hermine hatte sich von ihren Arbeitskollegen breit schlagen lassen, mit in den Club zu gehen. Doch mit diesem Ausganghätte sie ganz sicher nicht gerechnet.


Disclaimer: nix mein, alles JKR

Warnung: ok, es läuft auf fem-slash hinaus. Es passiert nicht viel (ich gebs ja zu, noch nicht einmal ein Kuss!) aber ich warne euch trotzdem.

* * *

**Verführung**

Hermine stand gedankenverloren am Tresen. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie sich hatte überreden lassen, mitzukommen. Aber sie konnte ja auch nicht ständig Ablehnen, wenn ihre Arbeitskollegen abends ausgingen. Sie seufzte, mitgegangen war sie, aber wozu? Um den ganzen Abend nur rumzustehen? Sie ging selten aus, eher gar nicht, sie trank nicht, höchstens mal ein Glas Wein oder zu festlichen Anlässen.

Einer ihrer Arbeitskollegen brachte sie schließlich doch noch dazu, die Tanzfläche zu betreten. Als sie, vollkommen erschöpft, sie war so viel Tanzen nicht gewöhnt, wieder an der bar stand, bestellte sie sich eine Cola. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und entdeckte teilweise ihre Arbeitskollegen.

Vicky, die Kollegin, die sie überredet hatte, flirtete mit einem gut aussehendem Mann, der ihr Drinks spendierte. Karin tanzte immer noch, sie hatte eine unglaubliche Ausdauer. Sie hatte Hermine einmal erzählt, dass das der Vorzug war, den die Männer am meisten an ihr schätzten. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie gescherzt hatte oder nicht. Alex, der sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte, machte sich an eine Blondine ran, die ihn aber wohl abblitzen ließ.

Hermine nippte an ihrer Cola, als er auf sie zukam. „Kein Glück?", fragte sie ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Noch nicht." Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht suchte er sich sein nächstes Opfer.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sah plötzlich einen ihr bekannten Rotschopf. „Darf ich dich auf einen Drink einladen?"Ginny nickte, kam an den Tresen und entdeckte Hermine. „Hermine?", ungläubige starrte sie sie an. Hermine seufzte. „Ich gebe es zu, ich habe mich breit schlagen lassen, mit in den Club zu gehen. Glaub ja nicht, dass das meine Idee war!"Ginny lachte herzhaft. „Dafür hätte ein Wunder geschehen müssen." „Stimmt.", mischte sich nun auch Alex ein. „Ihr zwei kennt euch?"Hermine nickt, „Ja, wir waren zusammen auf der Schule. Was machst du jetzt eigentlich?"„Studieren.", antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Alex machte eine theatralische Geste. „Oh nein! Ein so wundervolles Mädchen, und sie ist mit Hermine befreundet!"„So schlimm bin ich doch gar nicht!"entrüstete sich Hermine. Ginny antwortete grinsend: „Ich denke eher, er dachte daran, wir wären ein Liebespaar."Hermine schaute vollkommen schockiert von einem zum Anderen. Alex, der sich köstlich über Hermines Gesichtsausdruck amüsierte meinte schließlich: „Nein, eigentlich eher, dass Freundinnen von Arbeitskolleginnen tabu sind. Auf jeden Fall für One-Night-Stands. Das gibt bloß böses Blut. Und an einer Beziehung bin ich im Moment noch nicht interessiert, sorry."„Macht nichts. Bekomm ich trotzdem einen Drink?"Bei Ginnys Hundeaugen wurde er schwach und gab ihr trotzdem noch einen aus.

Alex fand doch noch jemanden für den Abend und wie es schien, gingen auch die anderen Arbeitskollegen von Hermine heute Nacht nicht allein ins Bett, zumindest die, die nicht schon früh nach Hause gegangen waren. Hermine hatte sich noch lange mit Ginny unterhalten und bald machten auch sie sich auf den Weg. Als sie den Club verließen und in die kalte Nachtluft hinaustraten, entschlossen sie sich noch zu einem kleinen Spaziergang.

Hermine hatte sich tatsächlich von Ginny überreden lassen, etwas zu trinken. Allerdings nur einen Drink, Ginny hingegen hatte zwei oder drei getrunken, schien es aber gewöhnt zu sein. Hermine war vollkommen verwundert gewesen, was für Namen die Drinks hatten und war sogar rot geworden, als Ginny für sie einen Orgasmus bestellen wollte. Stattdessen hatte sie sich dann etwas anderes bestellt, was, wusste sie selbst nicht mehr so genau. Aber der Abend war toll gewesen, da zählte nicht, was genau man getrunken hatte.

„Was für eine Methode würdest du anwenden, um Jemanden zu verführen?" Hermine wurde aus ihrem Gedankengang gerissen. „Wie bitte?"„Wie würdest du versuchen jemanden zu v verführen?"Hermine dachte nach. „Das habe ich mir noch nie überlegt. Ich denke, ich würde mich lieber verführen lassen. Es wäre ja schon ein Wunder bei mir, wenn ich auf jemanden zugehe und ihm meine Liebe gestehe."„Das heißt also, du würdest nur jemanden verführen, wenn überhaupt, in den du verliebt bist, und wenn du dir sicher bist, dass deine Gefühle erwidert werden?"Hermine nickte.

Ginny nahm die Hände über den Kopf und schaute in den, leicht wolkenverhangenen, Himmel. „Würdest du einen Verführungsversuch als Anmache gelten lassen?"„Du kennst mich, für On-Night-Stands bin ich sicher nicht der Typ. Eher für die wahre Liebe, sollte sie mir mal über den Weg laufen." Hermine seufzte tief. „Ich würde einen Verführungsversuch als kleines Liebesgeständnis sehen. Oder zumindest darauf hoffen, dass es eins war."

Sie gingen ein paar Meter schweigend weiter. „Und wenn du deinen Traummann gefunden hättest, ihr total ineinander verliebt und auch schon verlobt wärt, würdest du dann einen Verführungsversuch starten? Zum Geburtstag zum Beispiel?"„Ginny, machst du eigentlich auch irgendwo Halt?"Ihre rothaarige Freundin grinste bloß breit. „Wie gesagt, ich hab noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Ich denke es kommt auch auf die Person drauf an. Was würdest du denn machen?"

„Kennst du diese typische Vergewaltigungspose?" Hermine starrte sie an. „Moment, ich zeig dir wie ich es mein."

Ginny nahm Hermines Handgelenke und führte sie zu einer Wand. Auf den Straßen in dieser Gegend war um diese Zeit nichts mehr los, außerdem waren sie gerade in eine enge Seitengasse eingebogen. Ginny presste ihre Hände auf Hermines Handgelenke und drückte sie rechts und links von ihrem Kopf an die Wand.

„Ich würde das machen und dann"sie beugte sich näher an Hermine. „Würde ich mich näher an meine Opfer lehnen. So wie jetzt."Hermine begann plötzlich zu schwitzen. „Und ihm ganz tief in die Augen sehen."Ihr warmer Atem strich über ihre Lippen, Hermine fing an ein wenig zu zittern. „Was für Gefühle würde ich dort sehen? Wahrscheinlich ein wenig Angst, weil sie nicht weiß, was jetzt passieren wird."Ginny machte eine Pause und merkte, wenige Sekunden später, dass auch Hermine gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht „_er_"sondern „_**sie**_" gesagt hatte.

„Dann lehne ich mich noch weiter vor."Hermines Atem war jetzt kurz und abgehackt, doch Ginny lehnte sich links an ihr vorbei, auf Hermines rechte Seite zu. Ginnys Oberschenkel drückte etwas mehr auf Hermine, als sie ihr Gewicht etwas verlagerte um den Kopf direkt neben Hermines Ohr zu stoppen.

„Und dann würde ich ihr vielleicht noch etwas ins Ohr flüstern. Zum Beispiel, dass ich am Anfang nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe, als wir uns trafen. Dass ich nicht ein _Fach_ studiere, sondern in dem Club war um die _Frauen_ dort zu studieren. Und dass es unbeschreibliches Glück war, sie wiederzutreffen. Vielleicht würde ich ihr auch erzählen, dass ich sie vermisst habe, seit ich sie nicht mehr jeden Tag in der Schule sehen konnte, dass die wenige Zeit, die sie mit Besuchen bei meinem Bruder und mir verbrachte, viel zu kurz war. Vielleicht auch, dass ich sie fast vergessen hatte aber ich mich sofort wieder in sie verliebt habe, als ich sie auf der Tanzfläche sah. Ob ich ihr auch erzählen sollte, dass ich auf ihren Arbeitskollegen eifersüchtig war, mit dem sie tanzte, was meinst du?"

Hermine schluckte schwer, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber Ginny konnte sie ohnehin nicht sehen.. „Oder hätte ich ihr das alles verschweigen sollen? Dass ihr Haar im Mondlicht wunderbar glänzt, dass ihr immer so ein verführerischer Duft von alten Bücher anhaftet, dass sie sich für ein Mauerblümchen hält, aber gerade dass diese die Schönsten sind, denn Rosen haben spitze Dornen." Ginnys Griff ließ etwas nach und sie ging etwas zurück um Hermine in die Augen schauen zu können. „Aber vielleicht denkt sie auch nur, dass es ein Traum war, dass sie am Abend zuviel getrunken hat. Ich denke, sie sollte selber entscheiden, aber dazu muss sie die Fakten kennen."

Ihre linke Hand ließ los und umfasste Hermines Hals, sanft fuhr ihr Daumen über die Haut. „Für wen die Prinzessin sich wohl entscheidet?"Mit ihrer rechten Hand hatte Ginny inzwischen ihren Zauberstab gezückt. Sie flüsterte noch ein leises „Gute Nacht."Bevor sie apparierte und Hermine allein stehen ließ.

Hermine sank auf dem Pflaster zusammen. Was sollte sie davon halten? Was war überhaupt tatsächlich passiert?

Aus einem schönen Abend mit Kollegen war ein Abend geworden, bei der ihre beste Freundin ihr ihre Liebe gestand. So hatte es zumindest ausgesehen. Und so hatte Ginny es auch ganz sicher gemeint. Wie gut, dass am nächsten Tag Wochenende war und sie dienstfrei hatte.

Vielleicht hätte sie doch ein oder zwei Drinks mehr bestellen sollen? Noch war die Nacht jung und eine Bar würde sie sicher noch finden. Aber was trank man überhaupt um 1 Uhr morgens? Ganz sicher keinen Wein.

_to be continued ..?_

* * *

**Angus**: ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich weiterschreiben soll, oder ob ich es besser so stehen lassen soll. Könnt mir ja im Review sagen, wie ihrs gern hättet, müsst aber nicht.


End file.
